Waterfall
by lilacalore
Summary: Hana is Yamato's younger sister whose replacing him on Naruto's training. What will happend afterwards?
1. Chapter 1 (06-11 03:45:20)

Tenzo's sweat is all over his forehead, it's visibile even from afar. Naruto's exercise is still on going, and he has to be there, to ensure the Ninth's Tail is not coming in the middle of training. So it was safe from Naruto, Kakashi and the village.

It has been three days since the first exercise and Tenzo always there with Kakashi and Naruto. When it's time for lunch sometimes Sakura comes too with Sai. They bring the food and left, don't want to interrupt Naruto's exercise.

Now, Tenzo is tired because he has to always sit on a hand position that didn't feel comfortable. His hands is outstretched and he should make a long waterfall with a three behind it. It's not an easy task, but he tries his best. His body feels sore, even though Naruto is the only one whose training, but the jutsu he used for several hours until no is tiring. Kakashi just lay under the tree with Icha Icha, his favorite novel.

He just read all day while laying on a bench who Tanzo made for him, sometimes he talks too if Naruto ask a question or to explain about Naruto's training.

Tenzo already told his sister he hasn't come home. Naruto is so eager with this training, he doesn't want to rest. Kakashi is fine with that, he just lay there so he didn't feel tired at all. Tenzo is different, he used his jutsu to make a waterfall and tree and keep on his guard so it's tiring. He doesn't feel like talking to Kakashi about this and pretend he is not tired.

His body is soaked, he doesn't have a time to tale a bath, the waterfall that he build looks so tantalizing, he want to dive in. Even if it's in the middle of the night where it's supposed to be cold, but right now it isn't.

"Alright, Naruto is enough. We'll continue this tomorrow" Kakashi said as Tenzo sighed in relief. Thinking finally it's over, he put his hand down and wipe his sweats. He was sure Kakashi can hear his labored breath by now, or is it maybe he can hear that for a while so that's why he decided that the training today is enough.

"But Kakashi sensei! I haven't mastered this jutsu yet! We have to keep training. Right Yamato sensei?" Tenzo looks at Naruto in unbelievable expression, he think that the training today is so much more than enough they should continue this on the next week. Tenzo think for the answer so he won't make Naruto feel guilty, but before he can find one Kakashi saved him.

"I'm sure Yamato is tired himself, and you too, you need strength to train, and if we continue this you just tire yourself. You need to rest, so you'll get focus and can do better and mastered this jutsu faster" Tenzo almost think Kakashi will agreed with Naruto and decide they will continue the training, which would be an infinite torture for Tenzo. Naruto feels that his sensei is right, so he jumped of the waterfall and make his way to Tenzo and Kakashi.

"Alright! We'll continue this tomorrow!" Naruto wear his clothes and getting ready to go home. Tenzo is still catching his breath, feels like the oxygen he's breathing just now is still not enough. Kakashi take a quick glance to Tenzo and his gaze turns back to Naruto "we'll continue this the day after tomorrow"

"The day after tomorrow? It's too long! I have to mastered this jutsu quickly! So we didn't need too much rest time like that! I think we should continue this tomorrow at 6 in the morning" Yamato made a face when Naruto said that, it was a real torture if that's happend, the break that he will has it's not enough. Not when the energy he used is this much.

"No, i have something to do tomorrow, and Yamato needs his rest, he looks so tired right now"

Naruto continue to complain, but Tenzo and Kakashi already walking, leaving Naruto behind. Tenzo secretly happy because that's mean he can sleep all day tomorrow, without being disturbed with training.

Tenzo arrived at his house, the lights outside his house is on, and the door already being locked, which means that his sister is already sleeping. Luckily she always left the key for Tenzo in a drawer beside the door, but it can only be opened with someone who can control woods, which just Tenzo himself. Tenzo take the key and enter the house. It's all dark, he can't see anything, luckily he already remember every inch of this house. He took off his shoes and walk through the hallway, he checks his siter first, she's asleep in bed, she's on her right side, so he can look at her. She's sound asleep, her face is calm and she put cover up to her neck.

Tenzo back to his room, the first feeling when he opened the door was bliss, finally he can have some rest, he take of his clothes and put his pajama on. He lay himself in bed and every bones on his body scream with joy. He adjust himself for a second and sleep came on him afterwards.

I woke up, but I'm not opening my eyes yet. I try to, but it seems like my eyes still can't adjust. I try to open them again, but it seems like they refused to be opened. Even though my room is dark, because I completely shut the window and put curtains on it, still I can't opened my eyes. Maybe because I was too tired. I try to open them once again amd this time, I can open it even it just a little.

This morning i awas too lazy to do anything, but i remember that Tenzo have training with Naruto amd Kakashi, and i'm sure he hasn't wake up yet. I got up from my bed unwillingly, I already planning if Tenzo already take a bath and prepare for Naruto's training i will go bact straight to my bed. Luckily I have a holiday this week, so I can have all week with sleeping and eating.

I walk to Tenzo's bedroom, i drag my feet, trying to fight the urge to come back to sleep. Tenzo's bedroom is not far from mine, since there's only the two of us.

"Tenzo!" I scream loud while i opened his bedroom door. I was right, he is sleeping. He wears pajama and put the blanket around his body. He looks tired, I already feel bad for screaming to wake him up. It seems like he didn't hear me screaming because he still sound asleep. I walk closer to him and shook his shoulders gently.

"Tenzo, don't you have a training with Naruto today?" I asked him softly, he doesn't move an inch, even he looks like he doesn't notice me. He doesn't feel disturbed with me shooking his shoulders.

He just sleep, not moving at all. It doesn't look like him, usually if I wake him up he will wake up instantly. Except, he is sick. I checked his temperature with my hands and his forehead burning. I know he must have tired from the training. He helps Naruto trains with Kakashi, and now he is tired because he used so much power. Seems like she has to replace him on his duty, since you both have the same jutsu, which i can control woods too.

I don't know where the training's place is, so where should i go? Well, I worry about that later, now i have to take care of Tenzo. I make a chicken soup and prepare a cloth and a washbasin of cold water. I put the cloth on his forehead and hoping he will wake up soon.

I stay by his side, even though he's annoying, but he is still my brother. I am worried, what training did he do until he sick like this?

I pick up cover to make him warm, seems like the sheets he used right now is not enough to keep him warm. I put the cloth on washbasin again and soak it to the cold water, then put it on Tenzo's forehead. When he sick like this i feel so alone, no one as close as him to me. I have a friend, of course, but Tenzo is someone who's always been there for me since the beginning until now.

I feel tired even i just sit there while watching him asleep, so i rest my head on his bed and feel myself slowly falling into something relaxing, then i lost my consciousness.

A few minutes later i woke up, maybe because the posistion is not comfortable, but i'm glad i wake up because Tenzo is now awake too. His eyes looks tired, and he is pale, i checked hos tperature but it's still the same as before. I put the cloth to the water and put it back again on his forehead.

"How are you feeling?"

"Weird" he said in a grogginess, at least now he's awake. "Well, that's called sick"

"Wait here, i bring the soup and some medicine" i get re heating the soup, knowing it was already cold by the time i accidentally asleep. I get the medicine on the cupboard, I don't know which one so I just bring them all. My other hand is holding a bowl of soup, and taking that to Tenzo's room.

"Can you sit?" He tries to, but after seeing that he struggled just to wake up from bed, then i decide to feed him myself.

"You have a training with Naruto today, don't you?"

"No, today is my day off, we"ll continue with the training tomorrow"

"With the condition you are right bow, I'm not really sure you can go by tomorrow" he is still weak, i can tell by just hearing his voice. His movement also limited he just turn his head on me and not doing anything else.

"I can replace you on that"

"No. It's ok. By tomorrow I'll be better"

"What if you don't?" He sighed, it's not his decision to make, it's Naruto's training which he seems so eager about because if he doesn't then Tenzo wouldn't overrun himself until he hasn't come two nights. He should tell Kakashi too if he wants to postpone the training because he's sick.

After a long time of thought and looking at me critically with his scary gaze he finally gives up. "I think you're right, Naruto already sulking because today we have a day off, if tomorrow is a day off too I'm sure he wil get mad, plus he wants to be stronger than Sasuke and bring him back" he sighed once more accepting his lose that i am right.

"I think your idea wasn't so bad after all" i take the bowl and begin to feed him, don't bother if its still hot.

"It was good, admit it"

"Thank you Hana, you're the best"

"I know" i also know that he secretly likes that I replace him on the training, because he must feel tired and want to get rest as much as possible, it should be his day off, but because of the training he doesn't get one. Now, because of he is sick i have to replace him and doesn't get my day off, luckily i love my brother so i helped him.

"You like it, don't you?" I continue feed him, he adjusting the cloth that i put on his forehead. "Like what?"

"Me replacing you so you have your day off" seeing his struggling to adjust the cloth, I feel like i have to adjust it so i put it on the water, squeeze it and put it on his forehead again, this time he didn't adjust it.

"I didn't ask you to" there's smile on his face, I already know he is happy because i replace him.

"Yeah, I really am just a too good person" he just rolls his eyes.

Well, i guess there's always a good thing in everything, isn't it?


	2. Chapter 2

"I suggest you to bring your lunch" Tenzo said as he sit on the chair, he still sick, but now he is much better than before. He still looks sick, so I believed him, and today, I will replace him at Naruto's training. I know Naruto, but he doesn't know me, I know Kakashi too, and again, he doesn't know me. I always take a mission, but never have a same mission with them.

"I already bring a lot" I prepare it since two hours ago, it feels wrong to bring lunch for myself so I bring for the both of them too.

He already reminded me about everything, Naruto being so full of spirit, he won't stop until Kakashi told him too. I think I will like him, but I'm not really sure about Kakashi, I saw him on the street and I think he's a little... Arrogant? I want to ask Tenzo but I'm afraid he will say yes and that makes me didn't feel right to replace Tenzo in Naruto's training so I didn't ask him.

He also remind me Kakashi will need a chair to read his book under a shady tree. And I don't have to worry about being awkward between me and Kakashi because after all this training Tenzo have done, they rarely change a word. On the other hand, Naruto is fun and easy going, so it will be easier to be friend with him.

"At what time did you usually start?"

"At six"

"What? It's 9 already! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Tenzo can be a dork sometimes, but I just can't guess at what time he chose to do that. Maybe because he is sick.

"Kakashi is always late, he never arrives on time" he shrugged his shoulder. Well, that's another thing that makes me even sure that he is arrogant. I hurriedly gather my lunch and run through the door, when I opened it, I stopped for a moment. I look back at Tenzo and see him staring at me. "Tenzo-"

I am on the verge of telling him I change my mind because I just remember I have other businesses, when actually I am not really sure with working together with Kakashi, I don't know why, but I suddenly get this uneasy feeling about meeting Kakashi.

Tenzo looking at me, waiting for the next words. "Don't forget to drink your medicine" I quickly shut the door before I changed my mind and run to the training place.

From the moment I close the door I hope I am not late, I will have a bad first impression if I did. This is all Tenzo's fault, oh wait, I mean Yamato. He is called Yamato in this training, so I will get used to call him Yamato.

I already arrived at the training place, there's a big waterfall with a tree around it. There's no one here, and I sighed in relief. At least they won't have a bad impression about me. I sit under a big tree, put my bag beside me and rest my back, Tenzo said Naruto is so eager about his training, but why does he hasn't arrived yet? I rest my chin on my knee and waiting them. I shouldn't have rushed when I went from home a while ago.

After I wait for almost half hour, I heard someone coming from the distance, I looked at my back and found Naruto is running at my direction, he must be in hurry because he just tied his forehead protector and he hasn't zipped up his jacket yet. He running fast until he reached me, he looked at me and smile.

"Hi there "Hi! I don't usually saw someone new in here, but what are you doing here?"

"I'm Yamato's sister, Hana. I will help you with your training because Yamato is not feeling well" he looked at me for a second and smiled.

"If there's a lovely woman. in my training then I will get really really excited!"

"By the way, you look really small" he is right I am short, that's the first thing everyone noticed about. Some of them not even sure that I'm a jounin. Perks of being short. "Yeah, but I have the same power like Yamato! Ah no, I even outpowered him"

"Woaah that's cool!"

"Kakashi sensei!" Naruto looked behind me, so there he is. He just keep walking at our direction. Is it just me or it's true that his eye looks like he is bored, he is now reading a book, I happened to know the book. It's Icha Icha series, I already read it and it's a lot of heavy make out, I never know he is such a pervert person. And it makes me dislike him even more, I never talk to him, but I already dislike him.

"What are you doing here?" He looked at me or should I say assessing me from head to toe. "I am Hana, Yamato's sister, he is sick so I'm going to replace him for now"

"Alright Kakashi sensei, Hana sensei, let's start our training!" Yamato is right, he is so eager to start the training. Kakashi just nodded his head and Naruto was heading to the waterfall, I prepared everything and lastly I built a wooden chair below the tree for Kakashi without even looking back at him.

"You're quite understanding aren't you?"

"You're welcome" I already start and I'm planning not to looking back at Kakashi for the rest of the training.

"You're what? Twenty?" He asked out of nowhere, please don't make this a long conversation. "I'm twenty one"

"Ahh, I see" I plan on asking him the same thing if he's thirty, but it sounds rude and I don't want to have a conversation with him so I didn't do that.

After that, no one speak until the sun set. The sky turned a little orange, the birds flying, and it seems like we all missed our lunch. I can hear Kakashi gets up and walking, he walks until he almost reach the waterfall. "Alright, Naruto we should take a break"

Finally! Naruto get down from the waterfall, he walked toward me and Kakashi, as soon as he reached us his stomach growl. I laughed and he just smile while scratching the back of his head. "We should go to Ramen Ichiraku, and then we get back here quickly!"

"Well, I got a meal for the three of us" Naruto's eyes twinkling, he is smiling, showing all his teeth. From that reaction I know he is starving. On the other hand, Kakashi just looking at me, no expression at all. I get my bag and put the meal on the grass.

"Thank you for the food!" We said in unison and eat. The first time I put the food in my mouth, I moan in delight, finally I have time to eat, this training needs a lot of energy, and I already feel tired, but mostly hungry. Even though the food already cold, but it still has a great taste.

"This is great! Can I have some more?" Naruto was talking while chewing his food, his mouth is full and I'm afraid he will accidentally spit out the food. I smile at him and nodding my head, luckily I bought a lot because I know men usually eats lot than women. I look at Kakashi hoping to see some kind of reaction from his face, but the second I look at him, he closes his eyes which I guess he is smiling behind that mask. "Thank you Hana kun, the food surely tastes great"

When did he eat? Did he just take off his mask? I look at him and nodded, then saying you are welcome, but still confuse. I look at Naruto, hoping to see some kind of reaction like mine, but he is too engrossed with his food and I guess he also didn't know when Kakashi started eating. I continue eating while thinking about the man beside me.

Yamato already told me about the possibility that I will spend the night here, so I already prepared. I bought a blanket and lots of water, it's already night time, the sky is dark and there's no more sun. The chilly air makes my body cold, and I'm feeling kind of sleepy, yeah you do when you just finished eating and you feel chilly air whirling around you. I don't know if Naruto still wants to continue the training because I don't feel like it.

Naruto yawned, he was rubbing his eyes and trying to keep his eyes open. "Well, I guess we sleep here" Kakashi said as he look into Naruto, Naruto then lay om his back and already snoring. They didn't bring a blanket?

"Is it okay with you? Or you want to go home? Maybe by tomorrow Yamato already feel better so he can come here?" At a time like this I think he's not entirely a snob or a jerk. He is kinda nice actually, maybe it just her who too quickly to judge or maybe it just himself who is quite, since people who loves to read are usually the quite one.

"I'm fine, I already got a blanket"

"I see you have prepared" I know i'm sleepy back then, but now I didn't. Why things like this tends to happen a lot? When you can't sleep because the moment is not right even if you are sleepy, but when the moment is right you don't feel like it anymore. This night is more chilly than I thought, I think small blanket like I have is not enough to keep me warm even if its already cover my entire body except my face.

I am thinking of something that will make me sleepy as I look at the sky above me, there's so many stars twinkling, everybody said if you count sheep until one hundred you will sleep, maybe that will work with stars too. I count the stars one by one and then I remember something. I get up and do my jutsu then a small house appeared from the ground, not too far frrom where I sleep. Then, I continued counting the stars.

"And what's that for if I may ask?" That's definitely Kakashi's voice, so he hasn't sleep yet. "Just in case it's raining"

After that he didn't say anything, neither did I. I looked for him and found him sleeping below the tree in the chair the one. that I made. His hands are in the back of her head, propping it while he looks at the sky, maybe he's counting the stars too.

"sixty-seven, sixty-eight..."

"sixty-nine" Kakashi said in unison with me, I stop counting and look at him, thinking he would looking at me, but he didn't. Instead, he is still looking at the sky. "You heard me counting?"

"Yes, you're counting the stars, aren't you?" If he heard me counting why he should say sixty-nine out loud? Why not the other number? That pervert.

"Yes" Thinking that he would not say anything I keep going on counting more stars, but he interrupted me. "You can't sleep so you're counting the stars?" I lose my focus, I forgot which stars I have count and which stars I haven't.

"Yes" Now I even lose count, Is it now ninety-four or ninety-five? He must have realised that I am not counting anymore. "And now you lose count"

"Why? You want to help me?"

"Nah, it was the plan from the start, to make you lose count so you have to start over from the beginning. Now, good luck counting the stars, and good night" On this very moment I realised that Hatake Kakashi is surely a jerk, I should have known from the start that someone whose arrogant is usually a jerk. I know that the counting is not the problem, as long as I'm sleepy, but he sure knows how to annoy someone. I swear if there's a shooting stars I would hope for his misery. I don't know when, but I feel so sleepy at that time and forget everything as I suddenly fell asleep.

-

Hi!

I just want to let you know that this will be a mini series, and I do the grammar as best as I can. XOXO


	3. Chapter 3

It's already morning, I can tell. The temperature it's still cold, but the air is fresh and I can hear the birds chirping. Seems like they already busy in the morning. I opened my eyes, it's still early, it's still a few minutes before sunrise. The sun still hide behind the clouds like it doesn't want to move, so do I. If I'm on my slesping bag I will get back to sleep, but since it's training I know it's not the right thing to do.

I get up and look around, Naruto still sleeping with his mouth opened, I can see he is drooling and the way he sleeps makes him shape like a star, arms wide with his feet away from one another. He must tired from the training, that's why he sleeps like he died. I look around, searching for Kakashi senpai but he is nowhere to be found. Is he already got home? I hope so, if he is return to his home then our training here was done and I can go home. Not that I don't like being with them, but it's tiring.

I get up and opened a bottle of water, drink it slowly. Maybe going back to sleep is not a bad idea after all, Kakashi senpai is nowhere in sight, he may still asleep in somewhere hidden from our sight or maybe he left? Either way that will make a good reason for me to sleep again, I make myself comfortable and closing my eyes. I hope wherever he is, please make him take a long time to do whatever he wants so I can sleep longer.

When I'm about to sleep, suddenly there's a sound of someone's walking. I got this feeling that it was Kakashi senpai, I hope I was wrong and it just my imagination. I got up and looking around, there he is, Kakashi senpai. I huffed in annoyance, this mean we have to continue the training again. I got up, walking through the waterfall. My eyes are barely open and I want to wash my face. After I done, I looked at Kakashi senpai, he is now trying to wake Naruto.

"Alright, now we continue the training"

It's almost noon, and I'm already exhausted. My stomach growled I can't concentrate all I can think about is food. The food that I brought is already run out, I try not to think about food. The more I try not too, the more I want it.

"Kakashi sensei!" Naruto screamed, but I don't bother to look at him. I'm too hungry to think about anything except food.

"I can't do this anymore I'm hungry" Then, I heard the sound of somehing falls on the water, when I look up, Naruto is floating. I quickly made my way to him, lifting his head so he can breathe. His face is funny, so he is hungry too like me.

"I think we should take a break" Kakashi sighed and nodded "Definitely"

"Hana! Kakashi senpai!" There he is, Tenzou, walking right into us, his face is definitely better, there's no trace of sickness or tiredness on it. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, you can go home now"

"We just thinking about eating something"

"Alright, let's go before Naruto passed out" Naruto's arm is now oon Kakashi's neck, he definitely looks like he's about to passed out.

Here we are on Ichiraku Ramen, Naruto's favorite place to go to eat. I don't care where should we eat, I'm starving, I could eat a horse. Naruto and the girl who sell Ramen arguing about Ramen and the new menu. I don't care if this is good or not, I don't even know what this food name, but I just ate it. I am the first who finished the food, I tell the older man that Yamato will pay for the food then go home quickly. Finally, have my day off.

It has been a few day since Yamato gets better, he trains wkth Naruto everyday since that. Now, he came home after spend the night at the waterfall for two days. He is tired, I can tell, he closed the door and walking towards me. He looks sad, he just look at the floor as he walked into me.

"Are you alright?" He sits beside me with his gaze never left the floor. I don't know what happened, but I know it's bad, his face says it all.

"I am fine"

"What happend?"

"Asuma senpai, he is dead on a mission, today is his funeral"

I know Asuma, he is a nice man. Even with him used to smoke at every moment which sometimes bother me, he is kind. Poor Kurenai senpai, she must be broken hearted, losing a loved one can make you hurt so bad you feel like you're dying. I just hope she will be strong and face all of this.

"What is his mission?" I'm sure my face is the same as Tenzou now, I am now look at the floor like Tenzou did just now.

"It related with Akatsuki" Just hear that word I already know how dangerous it is. Not everyone can face Akatsuki, I believe Asuma can do that, but this day may not be his lucky day.

"We better prepared" I, myself never met one of the Akatsuki member, but somehow I'm not sure if I can beat them, you can call me to be a pessimistic, but I think that is just realistic.

Tenzou get up and go to his room, prepare himself, I just sit there thinking about the time I was on a mission with Asuma senpai, I can't believe he is dead. I won't be seeing him on the street with his cigarette anymore. We won't going on a mission together anymore.

I sighed, I walked to my bedroom, prepared for the funeral.

The sun hide behind the cloud, which make this day almost look like a night. Hana and Yamato walked to the cemetery and saw that there are so many people already. They all wearing black, expressing their condolences, and maybe so the sky. It is dark because its also represent condolences.

Hana walked with Yamato, lining with a quite lot of people, giving the last homage to him. Ino was crying, and so Choji. Asuma was their team leader, they must feel suffer for loss. Even though Shikamaru didn't cry, everyone can guess he is really sad. It's all over his face, he just looking at the picture of Asuma. There is Konohamaru too, he is crying because his uncle dead. And now he is sobbing, after his grandfather dead a few years ago, now his uncle gone too.

In a ninja world, death on a mission is not something uncommon, no one wants to die, but the mission itself is something that can make death happen. Naruto held Konohamaru's shoulder trying his best to give his friend a support.

This is what ninja world is, death is near. Rain started to fall, no one bother to look for an umbrella or to take shelter under the tree. They are too numb to move, they feel nothing but a sadness. Everyone is soaked from their head to toe, nobody can make the difference between tears and raindrops. No one moved until the funeral ends.

One by one people started to leave until it just a few people there. Hana and Tenzou still standing there, Hana didn't feel like leaving and she's okay if Tenzou wanted to leave her, but she didn't say that. She just stared at Asuma's grave.

I want to make Kurenai feels better, but I don't really know her, her cheek is damp, her shoulder shaking. "Hana?"

"Let's go home" Yamato and I walking back to our home, our clothes is wet, it's even dripping to the ground as we walk. I keep my head down, my mind is wandering, life is short, you have to make it feels like it is long enough to find happiness. Asuma already have Kurenai and soon to be born baby, he already makes a lot of friends and pupils. He already find happiness, what about me? If I am dead on a mission I haven't find happiness yet, I am happy being with Yamato, but my life is flat, I haven't made something that I can remember for the rest of my life.

"What is it?" Yamato notices my silence, he stop, but I keep walking. He follows me and searching for my face. "Do you fear death?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"The kind of question that someone got after watching her friends dead" This time I stop walking, he did too. The sky is still grey, the rain has turned into drizzle. She look up to the sky, just staring at it waiting for Yamato to answer that.

"We are shinobi, there's a high chance that we die on a mission, yet we still do it. I think that means we don't fear death, right?"

"Hmm, not really. It is our job to go on a mission, if we're in the moment where we close to death we still fear it" Yamato looks at her, his eyes worried while his brain thinking what happend to her? Maybe it just because they attend a funeral?

"Just don't think about that, there's still so many thinks you can think about. Good things"

"So you never think about death?"

"I do have think about that, but I realize it doesn't matter, if the time comes then it comes. If it isn't the time yet then don't tire yourself think about it"

They walk until they reached their house, Yamato turns on the light as Hana follows behind him.

"Do you want to eat something?" Yamato asked her, she is sitting in one of the chair in dining room. Her dress still soaked because the rain drenched her, water dripping from her hair to the floor creating a small puddle. Yamato knows she won't answer so he quickly change, he realised if he's not changing his cloth he will catch a cold. Different from his sister, she doesn't care if she will catch a cold, her mind can't functioning right now, still thinking about death.

"Hana, if you're not changing you will catch a cold"

"I know"

"Then change" She still seat like she doesn't hear him talking. Yamato sighed, he has to do something about this deatj question. "I don't fear death" Now he has his sister full attention, she looks at him deeply in the eyes, waiting for his next words.

"If I protect someone I love I won't fear death"

"You have a girlfriend?"

"No"

"Hmm" She is thinking as if it is hard enough to know that this person he is talking about is her. "Is it me then?"

"Of course it is, who else?" She smiles a little. "Do you think... a person whose death will have any regret?"

"I mean I haven't done anything which is significant or important I don't want to die yet" After she watch a funeral she is afraid if she's ddead because she feels like she hasn't done something in her life, or maybe she hasn't found something she has been searching for.

"Then do it now, I'll protect you sister"

"But what is something that significant you're talking about just now?"

"Well, I'm still thinking about that, but don't worry. It will be something good, no somethinh great" Yamato glad, his sister is now back.

"Alright, I have to change so I can think about something great that I have to do in life"

"That's my girl"

-

I'm sorry for the delay, but I just write other fanfiction. And the pairing kn this story is KakashixOc. Please be patient with me! See you next time:)


End file.
